chicagofirefandomcom-20200222-history
A Power Move
| next = }} A Power Move is the fifth episode of the second season and the 29th overall episode of Chicago Fire. Summary Pressure is on Boden to resign from Firehouse 51, while mobster Arthur squeezes struggling Molly's Bar for more cash. Plot Despite the danger, Dawson and Jay continue to see each other - but he swears her to the utmost secrecy, or he's a dead cop. Molly's must continue paying money indefinitely to wannabe mobster Arthur or Jay's cover could be blown. McLeod bluntly informs Boden the state is unhappy with his performance as chief, not with Firehouse 51 as a whole. A generous early retirement package has been allotted so he can save face, but Boden angrily rejects the offer. However, he surrenders to the mandated, overdue Wellness Program and orders a physical for everyone. Casey and Severide are adamant Boden must fight for his firehouse. A call comes in - a tree has smashed through a townhouse, trapping a woman and a baby. The team works rapidly to free the two, exiting the building before the ceiling caves in. Casey, desperate to ease prison life for Heather, begs Isabella to ask her state attorney contacts to move Heather to a minimum-security facility. When Isabella agrees to do all she can, Casey passes the news on to an increasingly agitated Heather in prison. Struggling coming to terms with the suicide she witnessed. Shay's started hooking up with the toxic, mysterious Devon. After responding to an unusual call for a yard worker with a rototiller chewing on his leg, Shay loses her temper when she gets cut off by a car. Tensions between her and Dawson are precariously high, which Clarke carefully observes. Since he's dealt with suicide in his own life, he offers her unsolicited advice, gently reminding her the suicide wasn't her fault and the burden she feels is not hers to carry. It's apparent Spellman is the firehouse's snitch, causing intense backlash from all firehouse members. Spellman continually finds completed transfer requests pinned to his locker. Livid, he confronts the house, only to be bombarded with transfer requests from everyone, including Captain Boden. The results from the physical are in and Mills sees a problem with Boden's protein count. He advises Boden to visit a specialist because the extra protein is indicative of asbestos poisoning, a confusing conclusion since Boden claims he hasn't been exposed to asbestos for fifteen years. Zoya and Severide's relationship is skyrocketing until she reminds him she must return to Russia soon. In a last-ditch effort, she asks Severide if he would consider marrying her so she can stay in the U.S., but he declines. Meanwhile, Cruz observes the exchange and his crush's predicament... Closing time at Molly's means a visit from Arthur the thug and his "loyal" crony Jay, but the earnings are lower than he expected. In a fit of rage, Arthur smashes through glass cabinets with a chair, which causes strain on Dawson and Jay's relationship. He's helpless to protect Dawson and she's not thrilled with her boyfriend idly sitting by. Later at Molly's, Cruz chats with Zoya about her marriage proposal, affirming that Severide's refusal is downright crazy. He would be proud to be her boyfriend. Suddenly, screams are heard outside - Game Day is on fire! McLeod secretly meets Benny to make him a tempting offer - if she decides to save Firehouse 51, she wants him to replace Boden! Thrilled with the prospect, Benny informs his son of the upcoming change, but Severide refuses to listen...Meanwhile, Boden accepts defeat and hands his official resignation to McLeod. Category:Episode Category:Season 2